The present disclosure relates generally to dual color electronically addressable inks.
Inks including charged particles (i.e., electronic inks) are widely used, for example, as additives for plastics, in electrophotographic printing, in electrophoretic displays, and in a variety of other applications. When used in electrophoretic displays, the charged colorant particles rearrange within a viewing area of the display to produce desired images in response to an applied electric field. Many electronic inks include negatively charged particles or positively charged particles. These mono-color inks may be utilized in layered stacks (e.g., up to four layers) in order to provide a multi-color or full color display.